Squall the Idiot
by mollikins
Summary: Squall falls into a majorly unlucky day...


Squall The Idiot

Squall The Idiot

**Can't believe no one's sued me yet, oh well, i'll place a disclaimer now just in case.**

**DISCLAIMER: Squall and everything FF8 is owned by the legendary Squaresoft!!**

Squall groans and lifts his swollen eyes. 

"Wake up you stupid airhead!!" 

"Huh??" 

"I said wake up!! It's 10:30!! The Headmaster said he has another mission for you and others." 

Rinoa's face swarms into view. Squall rolls over and shuts his eyes again. 

"Just a little longer." 

"How dare you mock my words!!!????" 

A snore tells her that Squall has fallen asleep again. 

* * *

"So how did it go?"enquired Quistis. 

"Sound asleep. But do you think we overdid the sleeping pills? He was a bit drowsy and didn't exactly behave like his normal self."giggled Rinoa. 

What? What did he do to you? Are you all right? Oh, how can be such a son-of-a...should have told Irvine to go with you!!" 

"Quistis, calm down. I said Squall did not act like his normal self, but he didn't forget that he was a gentleman *cough*, and anyway, can you picture him snoring?" 

"Sure I can, now let's get on with the plan. We are gonna let him have a taste of his own medicine. Is everyone in the right positions? Okay, so when he wakes up we have to turn all the lights off so he'll think it's nighttime. Then, knowing Squall, he'll probably remember what you said and realize he has missed the mission. We leave him wandering around a bit and when he finally works out how come the whole Garden has gone on this particular mission, Zell gives a hoot and we all come out of our hiding places in our...you know," said Quistis. 

"Okay, but I've still gotta make mine. It's really hard. You'vhave got to help me." 

"Get Selphie to, in fact, I still haven't finished mine." 

"Where is she?" 

"Check the stage or the library. She might be in the cafeteria too." 

"So in other words, you're asking me to check everywhere." 

"Um...yeah." 

* * *

"Oh...my head. What's wrong with my head? What happened," Squall murmurs as he wakes from a deep slumber. Slowly, he remembers. 

"OH MY GOD!!! MISSION!!!" 

Squall runs out of his room at double...and slowly felt the rock in his stomach form. 

"Uh oh...but how come EVERYONE'S gone? That's impossible. I'm going to Headmaster Cid's office to check things out." 

Hurriedly, Squall heads to the 3rd floor. In Cid's office he finds a note... 

_Dear Squall, our whole school has been invited to a pool party in Shumi Village. Apparently, Rinoa has tried to wake you up but because of your refusal to wake we were left with no choice but to leave you here and go. Please have a good time training and studying. You may have THREE free hot dogs from the cafeteria. And can you also clean out the whole library. Dusting rags are left near the counter. Headmaster Cid._

Squall could feel his eye brimming and spilling over. He dropped the note and sat down on floor and began wailing. 

"Wahh...they left me! How can they! Wahh...even Rinoa...and Sefie...and Quisty. They all went...but wait, what was that about the hot dogs??" 

Squall picked himself up, and wiping his eyes on his sleeve, began to head to the cafeteria. And he couldn't retain his mouth when he saw the mounds of hot dogs that haven't been sold yet. 

"WOW!!" And he dug in. 

About an hour later he reached out once again with his right hand and grabbed air. Fear gripped his heart. 

"Uh oh, did I just eat everything??" he looks around,"Oh my God!! I did, is Zell contagious or something. How am I gonna explain all of this to the headmaster or," he gulps,"Quistis?" 

Squall headed up to his room to get some gils to pay the cafeteria but it was only until he reached the save point in his room that he remembered that he had allowed Rinoa to spend all his money on the last shopping spree. 

"Oh well, I'm Commander at this Garden, I deserve more than just three hotdogs!! Yeah!! And now I have the whole garden to myself...heheheh." 

Squall walked slowly to the TV room (located in the quad but was never mentioned in the game) and sprawled onto the giant coch which was usually just meant for Cid. Suddenly he hears a hoot. 

"Huh?? I never knew the garden keeps owls as pets. I thought it was only dogs...hmmm..." 

He was still muttering to himself and was about to reach for the remote control to change the channel when he felt a whole pail of ice cold water pour itself on him. 

"What the-" 

"S'up Squall, you couldn't come to the party so we decided to bring the party to you!!" Squall blinked and realized the voice came from a giant hot dog standing on his right." 

"It's more fun, this way, isn't it, Squall?" Squall felt his jaw drop as he turned to see Rinoa walk into the room, dressed in a _very_ revealing two-piece and looking immensely proud of herself. 

"Isn't this so cool. I was supposed to be Dorothy the Dinosaur but we didn't have enough time to make the costume so I decided to wear this. Oh, and here's Selphie and Quistis." 

Squall tore his eyes from Rinoa and focused on the other two things who came into the room with her, a dolphin and the Loch Ness Monster (who is Quistis and Selphie, respectively). 

"Uhh...hello Quistis, Selphie. How are you." 

Quistis looked sideways at him,"I great image I see you making, Squall." 

It was then that Squall realized that he was still wearing his pjs and is still sprawled on the couch. He immediately stood up and scowled. 

"Oh, Bawly Squally, don't change. You look so cuuute like that," squealed Rinoa. Squall grinned and nodded. 

Irvine then came into the room wearing swimming trunks and a t-shirt. 

"Here it is," he yelled, waving a video tape in the air."All ready." 

Suddenly, Squall felt like another pail of cold water was just dumped on him again. 

"Oh no...what is that?" 

Rinoa grinned,"Well, you see...Selphie set up video cameras all around the school, basically following where you were going so we could all see what you do when you are alone..." 

"Nooooo!!!!" 

Within seconds, the video-tape had them all (except Quistis, who maintained her dignity, but still couldn't help smiling) rolling around on the floor. 

"Oh Squall, I didn't know you knew how to cry," said Selphie. Squall gave her a murderous look. 

It was only until they reached the bit in the cafeteria did Zell stop laughing. Silently, he watched what happened there, admist laughter from Selphie, Rinoa and Irvine. When it switched to the TV room he turned to Squall with questioning and slightly red eyes. Squall hung his head. 

"Nooooo!!!!" 

The end


End file.
